The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Vaccinium spp. named ‘MNPink1’ and is hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘MNPink1’. ‘MNPink1’ represents a new cultivar of half-high blueberry (derived from the species V. corymbosum and V. angustifolium) that is grown primarily as a home garden and landscape plant.
The new cultivar was discovered as a seedling by the Inventor in Becker, Minn. The Inventor sowed seeds that were pooled from crosses made between unnamed proprietary plants in his breeding program in 1983. The Inventor selected ‘MNPink1’ in 1987 as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above crosses. The exact parentage is unknown.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by semi-hardwood cuttings in Becker, Minn. in 1988. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by semi-hardwood cuttings has shown that the unique features are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.